


So You Think You're Good Enough for MY Human?

by AstroWritesStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Red hates actual red, Bitty red doesn't think actual red is good enough for reader, Both live in the same apartment complex, Chaos Ensues, Comedy, F/M, Gen, I kinda made my own lore sort of?, Reader loves them, Red hates bitties, Red will be called sans unless other sanses are nearby, THERE WAS SO MANY SAD BITTY FICS I WANTED SOMETHING SWEET ALRIGHT!?, Underfell Sans (Undertale), but red is interested in the reader, reader is oblivious to everything, sans has a bit of a drinking problem, slow updates because my brain is mean, so he has to put up with this tiny version of himself, so he tries to keep them from getting together, there's mutual hate for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroWritesStuff/pseuds/AstroWritesStuff
Summary: When Sans agreed to be a model for the bitty company he never thought he'd actually have to interact with the dang things.   Especially when trying to snag a date with his neighbor.
Relationships: Bitty UF sans/Reader (platonic), Sans/Reader, UF Sans/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this for fun. Don't take it too seriously :)

Sans trudged back up the stairs, head pounding. 

Maybe….drinking all of that mustard at Grillbys was a bad idea. 

“Sans?” 

Sans blinked, trying to clear his vision as he spotted you by your apartment door. “An angel. Sent from above.” He giggles, stumbling and leaning against the wall. 

“Sans are you...drunk?” You squint at him, obviously unenthused. 

He waved a hand at you. 

“No.” 

Before he knew it you were next to him, guiding him by his elbow to his own apartment door. “I swear you’re just as bad as….” He didn’t hear that last part as he accidentally walked one step too far and banged his head on the door. 

“Wait for me to open it!” You reprimanded, but the door swung open before you could.

“SANS.” Papyrus seethed. 

“B-bro? What are...you doin’ here?” Sans blinked up at his brother. “I got a call from Grillby.” Papyrus squinted at him. 

Why was everyone always squinting...sneering at him. It’s kinda…..irritating. “Thank you human, but I’ve got this.” Papyrus said, pulling his brother into his apartment and slamming the door in your face.

__________

You blinked in surprise before sighing and heading back to your own apartment and shutting the door behind you (Not slamming it, mind you). 

You sighed and kicked off your shoes and face planted into the couch. 

“Took you long enough.” A small rumbly voice complained. 

You felt two small hands prod the top of your head. “Sorry. I had to help….someone.” 

The owner of the tiny hands huffed. “Whatever….Did you...bring it?” They couldn’t stop the hopeful tone in their voice. 

You sat up, shoving your hand in your pocket and pulling out the item mentioned. “Here it is. As promised.” You finally said, meeting the gaze of two small glowing red eyelights. 

The much smaller clone of your neighbor let out a victory laugh and swiped the mustard packet from between your fingers. You watched in amusement as he tucked the mustard packet under one arm and lept from the couch, skittering off to who knows where. 

You were shocked when you found the little dude to say the least. 

______

It was literally pouring and you were trying to make it into the building without getting soaked when you tripped on something. 

Now, you knew of the existence of bitties, but you’d never actually seen one. And you didn’t expect one to look like a carbon copy of your...less than charming neighbor. 

The bitty had yelled a string of curses, shaking a tiny fist at you. 

You had to slap a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing in his little face. 

Yup. He was like your neighbor alright. 

You had apologized and went on your way, but later learned that he had latched onto your pant leg and followed you to your apartment. 

You’re not sure why he followed you home. You didn’t really feel like kicking him to the curb though. 

He certainly….didn’t feel like a pet, but it didn’t feel weird to have him here either. It didn't really feel like you'd just let a random stranger in your home.

You had tried asking him if he needed to be brought anywhere but he always waved a tiny hand at you, muttering that he’d ‘crash here for a while’ and never gave you any more information. 

Well. That suited you just fine. 

It was pretty amusing to have him around actually. 

His little insults never really hurt your feelings and him breaking things constantly kept you on your toes. 

He was like….a really obnoxious cat. That wasn’t a pet? 

You’re not sure what bitties technically were, but all bitty websites classified them as pets. Which...didn’t really sit well with you.

If they could talk didn’t that place them above the pet category? You settle on calling him your little roommate and left it at that. 

Speaking of……..

CRASH. 

Yeah, you thought it had gotten a little too quiet…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl. A single comment wiped out all of my motivation for this fic. But I'm going to try and push through because I really loved this idea DANG IT!

You were hoping Sans wouldn’t spot ...err….little Sans. You really were. But he was making it reallllly difficult. 

“Sans. What a pleasant surprise.” You say, only opening your door slightly, lips pursed.

“Hey, uh, sweetheart.” You didn’t bat an eye at the familiarity. He’d been calling you that since you met. 

“I wanted to uh….apologize and all that. Hope I didn’t make a fool of myself yesterday.” He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, cheekbones lightly colored. 

You waved a hand. “Sans. You don’t have to apologize to me every time I help you to your apartment. It’s fine. I’d rather you get to your room safely than finding you passed out at the end of the hall in the morning on my way to work.” Sans sighed, still rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah? Well….thanks.” He kicked his shoes slightly against the door frame. “Hey, so...listen.” He leaned one arm against your door frame, making you take a single step back. “Could I...make it up to you? I know-” Before he could finish a loud crash sounded, followed by the sound of broken glass skittering across the floor interrupted. Your eyes widened as your face paled.

“WHOOPS. SORRY. TALK TO YOU LATER?!” 

And with that you slammed the door quite literally on his face.

“Alright, what have you broken now, you little brat.” You grumbled, scanning the floor. 

“I’m not little!” A scratchy voice called from the kitchen. 

“Ah. My bad. Small then.” You deadpanned, entering the kitchen and spotting pieces of a broken mug you had left by the microwave. “ARGH. Sans?! Really?!” You exclaimed, already grabbing the broom from where you had propped it against the wall from last time. “S’ not my fault you left the cup there!” Little Sans replied, throwing his hands up. “But it was your fault you broke it! This is the third time today man!” You huffed, sweeping the broken pieces into the dustpan and dumping them into the trash. You really liked that mug too….. 

“So who was at the door?” Little Sans questioned, sitting on the edge of the table and kicking his feet slightly. 

_ Ohhhhh, don’tcallhimcutedon’tcallhimcute- _

“It was big you.” You say setting the broom aside and pulling up a chair to sit. 

“Ugh. What did that oaf want?” Little Sans snarled. 

Every time the topic of er...’big sans’ came up, Little Sans always reacted aggressively. You tried to get him to tell you why he was so touchy about him, but he never gave you a clear answer. The one thing he did make clear was to keep big sans away from him. You could do that. It’s not like you ever invited him over or anything. In all honesty, Sans was a bit of a weirdo. You never really saw him at first. You knew OF him. You knew his brother Papyrus, but never actually saw him...that is...until you found him passed out in the hallway just in front of his apartment door. You had managed to get his name and if that was indeed his room and then helped him get inside. After that one instance, you saw him a lot more. And he was...nice? 

From what Papyrus told you his brother was a “rude, lazy, and inconsiderate lazybones.” Of course, you suspected that that was an exaggeration (as most younger siblings do when told to describe their older sibling) but Sans was nothing like you expected. He was lazy, sure. But he was pretty kind to you all things considered? You figured he was like that with everyone since he insisted on calling you sweetheart and dollface 24/7 every time he saw you. “Hey! Are you listening to me?!” You blinked and focused on Little Sans. “Sorry?” He huffed and waved a hand at you, hopping down from the edge of the table. “Forget it. I’m done talking about him anyways.” He grouched, running off into the living room. 

“No! Come back! I’m sorry, ah…” Forget it indeed. 

Once Little Sans got in one of his moods over something you could scarcely get any more words from him. You sigh and roll your shoulders to relax the tense muscles. This whole ‘bitty roommate’ thing was getting to be too much to handle. You trudge off into the living room and glance at the door. 

Dang….you slammed it in Sans’ face didn’t you?

What a jerk move. 

Now you’ll have to apologize to him. 

What was he asking about anyways? Making it up to you? You shook your head and sat on the couch, tucking your feet under you. He didn’t really need to make anything up to you. You’d rather he be home safe than passed out face down in the hallway. You grabbed the remote and turned on netflix, scrolling through the random show options. 

Right when you selected a show you heard the slight pitter-patter of small feet making their way towards you. You said nothing as you watched Little Sans clamber his way onto the couch. He struggled for a moment and then finally settled himself on the cushion next to you. When he caught your gaze he huffed and crossed his arms.

“Are you watching the show or watching me?” He grumped. 

You fought a smile and turned back to the tv. 

Little Sans may have a big temper but his little fits never last long. 

  
  



End file.
